


Sure as God Made Little Green Apples.

by glymr



Series: The Green Meme [11]
Category: DCU - Comicverse, Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of 17 short fics, each having to do with the theme of "green" in some way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sure as God Made Little Green Apples.

"*What* did you say?" said Tim, blinking, an unwilling grin pulling at his lips.

"I've been living on a farm!" said Kon defensively. "I can't help picking up some of the expressions Ma uses!"

Tim just shook his head and gave in to the urge to smile. "You've really changed a lot," he said softly.

"Yeah," said Kon, ducking his head. "Guess I'm growing up." He looked up at Tim again. "But you know, one thing hasn't changed."

"Oh?"

"If you ever need me, I'll be there."

Tim swallowed. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." He grinned. "Sure as God made little green apples."


End file.
